waiting only for you
by chibi-chan10
Summary: Completed! Miroku dies leaving Sango to grieve. While on her journeyto find happiness she meets some unexpected people. And later on she's in for a big surprise. Hope I didn't give to much away. Anyway I suck at summeries so pleeeeeease read.
1. Default Chapter

Hello peoples!!!!!^_^ This is my very first fic ever! I've been fighting with myself to write one but I've been all braindead.um.yeah. So anyway since I love miroku and sango so much I decided to get off my butt and start writing a fic about them. There just aren't enough. So umm don't be mean Im just a small lil person and the first one or two chapters are written that wonderful, but you'll get over it. Believe me it gets better. Ok ok I'll shut up now but one more thing REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer thingy: I do not own Sango and Miroku or any other character in Inuyasha, the brilliant goddess Rumiko Takahashi does. But I do own Eneshy. Yup yup he's all mine. So if you try to sue me you won't get anything out of it because all I have are 8 bucks, which isn't even enough to by a manga. Waiting only for you  
  
"Aaaahhh I swear that Houshi-sama is such a pervert!" Sango clutched her fist in aggravation as she stampeded away from the unconscious houshi, which she had beaten so badly for his usual tricks. "I swear when will he learn." Doesn't he get it why he cant he see it. She had officially stopped denying her feelings for Miroku, and only wished he would notice her the way she notices him. The Taiji-ya sat beside a beautiful cherry blossom tree, which was shedding its pink petals. Maybe all he sees me as is some amazon man-woman only good for grouping and not falling in love with. "Oh well," mumbling she took a big yawn and fell asleep.  
  
A few ours later she jumped up startled as she woke up to a handsome young stranger standing in front of her. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but I couldn't help but notice your beauty as I was passing by. You reminded me of a fallen angel." The young man kept his gaze intently upon her as he spoke.  
  
With these words she had to turn her head knowing that all over her face was a serious blush. Who is this guy she wondered.  
  
"Oh, please pardon my rudeness I haven't introduced myself." He gently ran his hands through his long firery red hair and spoke, "my name is Touro Eneshy, son of the emperor of Tokaida. And you are?" He asked staring intently in her eyes.  
  
Sango stood up and walked over to him and reached out her hand, " well Eneshy, it's pleasure to meet you. My name is Sango and I am no more than a demon exterminator."  
  
"What a beautiful name, Sango." He took her hand and lightly kissed her soft skin.  
  
"Um uh," was all she was able to mumble out as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks again and her mind began to race. He's such a gentleman. No one has ever treated me like this before. She quit her thoughts hearing something from the bushes. "Who's there!?! Show your self." With this Miroku jumped from the bushes and charged at the handsome young stranger with his staff.  
  
"Wait, don't hurt him!" Screamed Sango.  
  
He stopped mid in his tracks and ran over to Sango. "Didn't he hurt you? I saw him touch you!" The houshi yelled frantically, looking her over searching for any injuries.  
  
Sango turned to look at the prince. " Um I'm really sorry please excuse my comrade's behavior." Then she turned to the paranoid monk. "Think you for your concern Houshi-sama but this man did nothing to harm me."  
  
"Then why did he touch you." Asked Miroku a little calmer.  
  
"Well um. you see... he was just paying me a few complements and treating me like a woman. Oh but you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you."  
  
Miroku was feeling a little embarrassed about his accusations and kicked him self in the butt for overreacting. "I uh thought he was trying to..."  
  
"Well you thought wrong" She then turned back to Eneshy who was still standing by the edge of the tree. " Again I'm very sorry. Are you staying anywhere for the night, because you could come with Houshi-sama and I back to our camp. It's the least we can do."  
  
" Sure that would be great" The prince looked over at the monk and gave a timid smile, a smile that speaks better than words, a smile that says haha I'm going to steal your woman, and began walking side by side with Sango. Leaving Miroku to fallow behind.  
  
'What was that? What did he mean with that cold grin? And why did Sango let him touch her like that?' Miroku could not stop wondering about these questions the hole way back to where they were staying.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were huddled together next to a fire. Ever since Kikyo was sent back to the underworld the two had hardly been apart. Kagome looked up from Inuyasha's warm embrace as she noticed her friends returning.  
  
"Hi Kagome, Inuyasha." Sango waved hello to them as she walked. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I brought a guest." Appearing from the shadows Eneshy showed himself. "Hello my name is Touro Eneshy. And you are Inuyasha and Kagome right?"  
  
Kagome could not help but notice how beautiful yet manly he was. "Woowww," Kagome said aloud as her eyes enlarged 4 their normal size.  
  
"Great, another person who's gunna slow me down." Complaining, Inuyasha stood up getting ready to walk over to his usual spot in a tree.  
  
Kagome beckoned Inuyasha back "Inuyasha that was very rude." She shouted instead of saying her usual sit boy. After Kikyo had been sent back to hell she began to rarely say those words any more.  
  
Inuyasha kept walking but looked back one time motioning Kagome to follow him.  
  
"Don't mind him either." Sango explained as she took Inuyasha and Kagome's place around the campfire, " he's not a real people person when he first meats you." She looked around realizing something was missing and decided to speak on it. " Where's Houshi-sama?"  
  
The guest only shrugged and sat down next to the exterminator. Only for her to get up. "I'll be back make your self comfortable. I know it's not much but. you'll be safe with Inuyasha hanging around. I have to go find Houshi- sama, we are in demon lands." With that, Eneshy watched the Taiji-ya run off into the darkness until she had disappeared completely. 


	2. Proposal

Um theirs not much I have to say and your probably not even reading this and im probably typing this for absolutly no reason. But I like waisting my time so it's ok with me. Oh yeah before you go on I just want the world to know that Sango is better than Kagome and can kick her butt any day of the week. So take that all you Kagome lovers! But don't get me wrong, Kagome is cool and everything but Sango is somuch better. Ok I'll shut up now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm just some humble wannabe.  
  
Chapter two The proposal  
  
She had been walking in the darkness for more than an hour searching for the Miroku. The longer she walked the more frightened she became, not for herself, but for Miroku. She knew he was strong and could take care of himself but. if anything was to happen to him. Yes he made her mad about every minute he was around, but for some reason she cared for him deeply. The young exterminator always felt safe by his side, a special comfort that only he could give. And if anything was to happen to him.  
  
"Sango is that you?" A voice asked, which was recognizable from anywhere.  
  
She turned to wear the voice had come from, below the large cherry blossom tree in which she had sat under earlier. The taiji-ya was so relieved that he was safe that she could not control her emotions and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his masculine body.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened. "S-Sango?" She had never embraced him like that. He had always wondered what it would feel like.  
  
Realizing her current position her cheeks began to redden and she pulled herself away from him. "Baka! You had me so worried! You really shouldn't go off like that! Don't you know these woods are teaming with demons! You know you just. come on lets just go back to where it's safe." She now turned her back on him and began walking towards camp.  
  
He stood up and began to follow. "I'm sorry for worrying you, I... I just wanted some time alone, lady Sango." He said. Actually I couldn't bear seeing you with that other man. The way he looked at you, it was tearing me up inside. That was what really droves him to wonder from camp.  
  
When they returned the young prince was there to greet them. " I was getting ready to go look for you." He smiled as he stood up and then he noticed Miroku and the smile vanished. "Oh, houshi I'm glad she found you." He then walked over to Sango and grabbed one of her hands leading her back to the dying fire. "I prepared something for you to eat when you got back. It's a little cold but I assure you its still very good." Again Miroku was left behind. That guy was really starting to piss him off. He decided to go rest nearby to the prince and Sango, so he could make sure he didn't try to pull anything.  
  
Praising Eneshy as she sipped the soup he had prepared. "Oh Eneshy this is really amazing," "You think so. Actually you're the one who is amazing." Scooting a little closer to her his hand reached up and caressed her cheek. "Sango."  
  
Sango was feeling extreme uneasiness; no one had ever touched her like that. "Yes," she managed to say.  
  
"I would like if you'd come with me to my palace." Requested the prince brushing her bangs away from her face.  
  
Realizing their situation and proximity from one another Miroku let out a few loud coughs succeeding in bringing the prince back to reality.  
  
Releasing his hands from her face he corrected his previous request, "of course your friends are invited as well."  
  
"Um, I'm not so sure about that. "Feeling a little uncomfortable and figuring that that was a little to close for comfort she stood up and stared away from the prince. "Good night. I'm going to go get some rest. You should do the same." Sango then turned and walked away to a nearby tree where Miroku was *sleeping*, but did not notice him until she was already there. She decided she would just rest on the other side of the tree.  
  
"Hey Sango." Whispered the supposed to be sleeping houshi.  
  
A little surprised that he was not sleeping she replied, "yes"  
  
"Pleasant dreams"  
  
"Yes Miroku, pleasant dreams." In minutes they both fell asleep thinking of one another.  
  
The next morning the monk awoke to find everyone already up. And the first thing his eyes searched for was that damb prince, making sure he wasn't hanging all over Sango. But of course he was. "Emm, Kagome what smells so good?" He stretched his arms and stood up from his place of rest.  
  
"Miroku I'm glad your up." The quirky Kagome cheered in her usual cheery morning voice. "It's just some food from my time, beacon and eggs. But eat quickly were heading out early."  
  
He eyed her curiously,"Hmm. How come?"  
  
"Well we're going to Eneshy's palace!" She handed him his plate leaving him in total dismay.  
  
This was the last place he wanted to go. He could've sworn that Sango had declined his offer. But of course Kagome must have convinced everyone to go, she's actually very good at those things, prying in other peoples business that is. There wasn't any point in arguing.  
  
After Miroku had finished his breakfast they left to the palace, the prince at Sango's side. "So Prince, how far out of our way is this place of yours?" Inuyasha asked a little frustrated. Like Miroku he didn't want to stay at Eneshy's palace. They were so close to defeating Naraku. But Kagome wanted to go so badly and when it came to her he could never say no, yup he was whipped like a little puppy.  
  
Eneshy left Sango's side for the first time that day and joined Inuyasha, giving Miroku a chance to talk to her. "Sango." Miroku whispered as for no one to hear their conversation.  
  
"Yes," she replied bluntly.  
  
Miroku lowered his voice a little more and began to speak. "There is something strange about that Eneshy guy." He paused to find the right words to use, "I mean he seems a little... um... off." Looking at Sango for some sort of response he noticed her battle aura soaring. The poor houshi looked down at his hands in confusion making sure they hadn't grouped her without him knowing it.  
  
She stopped walking and turned to return his gaze with anger. "You say he's a little off?!" She screamed. " Why Houshi-sama?! Because he just may like me more for myself than my body! Oh yeah something must be wrong if he likes manly Sango!" She turned away furiously, ignoring everyone's stares and sped up her pace. She walked in front of the houshi but just behind Inuyasha, Kagome, and the Prince. Stupid Miroku. He thinks that no one in his right mind could even consider me a woman. They have to be possessed or a demon to want me. Maybe he's jealous the other part of her brain suggested. Yes maybe he just wants you all to himself. Then her more reasonable side chimed in. Of course not! He could never want me and even. It was cut short by her less feasible half. But you want him to want you, don't you? Sango growled in aggravation as she tried to block out her love struck thoughts and bring back her more intone to reality ones. Honestly does he think every man is like him? But. maybe he's right. Maybe I wasn't meant to be loved. Stupid Houshi-sama. Sighing she looked up in the sky as the sun began to set. This was her favorite time of day, and it helped her take her mind off of Miroku no baka.  
  
"Sango, you know what?" The prince sweetly asked as he found his way back to the slayer's side. A little startled for creeping up on her she looked at him waiting for him to continue and he did. " You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever been blessed enough to lay eyes upon. And, any man would be more than blessed to have you as his wife." Miroku holding the rear of the group had heard what the prince had told Sango and only rolled his eyes in annoyance. If he thought Sango could be won by a few complements he had another thing coming. Not having much of a choice Miroku listened to what else the prince would say.  
  
Stopping Eneshy grasped Sango's hands causing everyone else to also to come to a halt. He then got on one knee and began to propose, and with every word, the young demon exterminators cheeks became brighter and brighter. "Sango will you discontinue your journey and come live with me at my palace, as my bride?" Everyone listened in shock and waited for Sango's answer, especially Miroku. She cant, he thought, they were so close to defeating Naraku. She had to wait a little longer; soon he'd be able to tell her how much he cares for her. She can't say yes.  
  
Sango stood in silence for a better three minutes until she came to her conclusion. She did not love this man no matter how nice he was, and she was too occupied with her quest to marry. Vengeance comes first. She looked down at the figure kneeling down in front of her. "I'm sorry Eneshy. But I cannot discontinue my quest and become your bride. Not while my village is still begging for vengeance and my brothers life hangs in the balance."  
  
He loosens her hands and stands up with disappointment in his eyes. "I understand. But when you've finally finished your battles I wish for you to come by the palace to see me." Putting his finger lightly against her lip, he motioned for her not to speak. "You don't have to answer me now." She blushed slightly and continued walking until Inuyasha decided on making camp.  
  
That night Miroku sat alone as far away from the taiji-ya as possible. After his talk with her she had been glaring daggers at him. But he didn't seem to mind as long as he had a chance. Unlike that prince who would only see her for a few more days, he would always be by her side or at least until Naraku was destroyed. He couldn't help but feel relieved that his Sango had declined Eneshy's offer. When the pest had asked her his heart almost jump out of his chest. But she had declined that was all that mattered to him. The young priest had been contemplating for some time if he should go on a walk. He really had something to take care of, but Inuyasha and Kagome went to get something for us all to eat so if he left that would mean Sango would be all alone with Eneshy. Even though she had declined his offer he still didn't like the two of them being alone together. But Sango is strong and capable; she can take care of herself. He hoisted himself from the ground with the help of shakujou and disappeared into the forest.  
  
So that's the second chappie! Please review and make mistress chibi-chan happy. Oh and if you don't I won't put out the third chapter for a while which I have already written! Bwahahahhahahahaha! So review review review, and believe me somothing really big happens in the next chapter and no its not Miroku's death I wouldn't have him die that soon. I just love him too much. You know at times like these I wish I had a chibi miroku :pout: but I don't. OOOO maybe I can make one! .. On second thought. Well any way review review peeeezzzz review!~.~ 


	3. bindings

Ok here's chapter three. Um and for all those people who want to know if Miroku really dies that's for me to know and you to read and find out. bwahahaha But I love Miroku so that should tell you right there. Ok well there isn't anything to say but enjoy the chapter and pleeeeeeeez review not enough people are reviewing. That makes mistress chibi-chan sad and when mistress chibi-chan is sad she doesn't like to write. So make mistress chibi-chan happy and rrreeevvvviiiieeeewwwww.  
  
Disclaimer: Yare yare I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Everytime I write this it's a blow to the ego.  
  
Chapter three Bindings  
  
Sango was sitting with her back against a large tree when she noticed Miroku leave camp and Eneshy walk over to her. "I'm glad he's finally gone," he said, as he stood above her, "I thought he would never leave."  
  
Sango could only stare at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?" She finally managed to say noticing a grimace smile on the once sweet man's face. The prince looked down to speak to her. When he could not see her face he grasped her chin with his hand and pulled her face upwards. "My dearest Sango. You said you will not be my bride." His voice took a tone of evil, "that doesn't mean I still cant have you."  
  
With that, Sango pulled herself away from him and began running towards hiraikotsu. But she was too late as she felt herself loose control over her body. "I can't move," she murmured.  
  
"Of course not." The flaming haired prince walked to her side and gently caressed her cheek and began to kiss down her slender neck. "Dear Sango I've put a binding spell on you, and soon you won't even be able to speak." He explained inbetween deadly kisses.  
  
Sango couldn't believe how easily she had been deceived. With all her force she struggled to break free as Eneshy began to open her kimono. He couldn't be human, was he demon? Opening her mouth to call for help nothing came out but a small squeal as the creature began feeling every crevasse of her body. "Houshi-sama."  
  
The prince took his lips off of Sango's stomach and looked at her. "You're calling for that monk, aren't you? To bad you can barely speak or I'm sure he'd be here by now. When he does come I'll make sure to kill him. just for you."  
  
Miroku was walking by the riverside when he stopped abruptly feeling that something was wrong. "Sango!" He quickly ran through the forest pushing through all the underbrush. If something's happen to her. The site he saw upon returning to the camp cut him short from his thoughts. There was Sango, with her arms pinned above her head hovering just a bit above the ground, with that bastard all over her. I knew it, thought Miroku. The young monk began running closer, getting ready to attack. With one hit of shakujou the unsuspecting prince was sent scraping across the ground, and Sango fell to her knees. "You bastard! How dare you touch her!" Miroku hit the prince again; he had become so over taken with rage that he was ready to kill. He pointed Shakujou towards the prince's neck. Just when he was ready to take Eneshy's life, his monkly instincts kicked in, and instead Miroku jumped back and through an ofuda onto the young man's forehead.  
  
Eneshy began to scream in pain as a weasel demon released itself from his body, letting it drop to the ground. With one great strike the demon was killed and Miroku ran over to Sango's side. He could tell she was breathing heavily but still she kept from crying. Quickly he pulled her into his arms and her breathing soon returned to normal. "Houshi-sama," she mumbled buried in his chest. "You were right."  
  
"May I ask about what?" He replied as he stroked her raven colored hair.  
  
She lifted herself from him until she was almost at eye level. "You were right, about the only person wanting me would have to be messed up. When you said that there was something funny about him. I wanted to believe that you were just jealous...but..."  
  
The monk's eyes widened as he thought about what she said. She wanted me to be jealous? "Sango you know that's not true. What Eneshy said earlier about any man being more than blessed to have you, I agree with him. Sango you're beautiful on so many levels.and I notice these beautiful things about you everyday we travel together. The way you move, the way you speak, everything Sango! Everything about you just.." Pausing to calm himself down he felt a hand reach and touch his face.  
  
"Houshi-sama do you really mean that." She ran her hand down his cheek while she waited for an answer.  
  
"Yes I do" he replied as he placed her hand from his cheek to his heart. You'll always be very special to me, no matter what happens."  
  
"Sango! Miroku! Were back!" Kagome came running into camp with Inuyasha at her heels, causing Sango to jump from Miroku's lap and stand up. She suddenly became very uncomfortable noticing the stairs of her comrades. Feeling a cold shiver she looked down at her body and noticed she was hanging all out. With everything that had happened she hadn't remembered to close her kimono. Fumbling with the cloth she began to look even more nervous than before. Kagome realizing this ran to her friend's aid and pulled her away from their ogling male companions.  
  
When the two girls were out of site Miroku quickly turned his attention to the half demon. "What were you looking at dogboy?" The monk asked almost protectively as he stared down his companion.  
  
Inuyasha turned a bit red from Miroku's interrogation. "Um I wasn't." Snapping to his senses he regained his hanyou spirit. "Hey why are you questioning me, when you're the one who tried to rape her!"  
  
"Rape?!" Miroku yelled back almost in disbelief. "I wasn't raping Sango!"  
  
"Oh yes you were." Inuyasha snapped in reply. "That's the only reason she would be practically naked in front of you, of all people!"  
  
Miroku stood up as if to make himself more intimidating. "I didn't rape her! Plus Inuyasha, you have Kagome so what the hell were you doing staring at Sango!"  
  
Inuyasha was quiet for a moment not sure of how to reply. "Well. she was naked! What the hell was I suppose to do, close my eyes?!"  
  
"Yes!" Screamed Miroku. "Like hell!" Inuyasha screamed back. "When there's a naked woman in front of me I won't hesitate to look."  
  
Miroku was taken aback by this comment. Inuyasha didn't seem well. like that, at least not to the notorious playboy Miroku. He was like, how Kagome put it 'a cold fish'. "Inuyasha y-you pig!"  
  
Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Shut up Miroku your way worse than I am, and you're a monk! Plus, you know if that was Kagome you would've looked too." Inuyasha had made such a clear point that Miroku didn't bother fighting back. But just let out a lecherous grin. "It was a nice site wasn't it?" Inuyasha said nothing and only returned the grin equal in pervertednous. Meanwhile.  
  
Kagome was busy comforting the embarrassed Sango while she helped her fix her clothes. "Sango what happened. Did Miroku try to rape you? Because if he did..." Kagome was thinking of some sort of cruel and unusual punishment when Sango interrupted and walked her through the whole story of what happened that night.  
  
Yay that was chapter three. I know it was a little out of character but I couldn't help myself. Inu yasha giving a lecherous grin? Yeah right! And equal in pervertednous to Miroku's! Wait a minute is pervertednous even a word? I doubt it. Anywayut if you liked the third chapter, review, if you didn't, review anyway and tell me why you didn't so I can make the next chapter better. ^ . ^ Oooo and if anyone who is reading this has written or is writing a Sango and Miroku fanfic, review and tell me so I can read them. I just can't get enough heheheh obsessed obsessed @_@ That's me while reading nothing else matters when I'm in the world of Inuyasha. But lately I've been having Misao and Aoshi fever. I think those two are just so cute together, ne? Especially cuz she's so small and he's so big, it's so cute. So if you've written any Misao and Aoshi's tell me too. 


	4. his fear

Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 4. Yay, I hope you like it, and thinks to all my reviewers. I'm continuing this story for you guys. Yeah and I would like to think my mom and god. Think you think you *tear* oops sorry trailing off a little. Oh and before I continue I want to tell you guys that I'm writing another fic its called Silver Rose, please read. Oh and lilneko you talked to my friend elvenkim on aim. Yeah you called her creepy, hehehe. Yup you know you wan't to brush and roll around in Sesshomaru's hair. We all do. I'm gonna kill off Jaken and become Sesshomaru's personal slave bwahahahahaha. Anyways oh and I love Aoshi too, everytime I see him I get the urge to rip off his clothes. *drool* Woooo. Anywho. Me and elvenkim are having a disagreement about who is finer. Yoko Kurama from Yu yu hakusho or Sesshomaru lord of the western lands from Inuyasha. Gosh it's a hard choice right, cuz there both super fine. And also whose hair is more brushable. Like whose hair do you have the urge to brush. I say Sesshomaru for both and elvenkim says Yoko Kurama. But in your review tell me who you think. Only say if you know them both cuz it won't be fair if you don't. Wow that's a super long authors note. Well on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I donot own any of the characters in Inuyasha. I'm just a wannabe.  
  
Chapter 4: His fears  
  
The next morning Sango woke up to find the once possessed prince standing above her. The way he did when he tried to have her. The slayer's first reaction was to swing hiraikotsu at his face, and beat him to a pulp. Stopping herself before she could, she remembered that he had been possessed, and that she couldn't stay afraid or even mad at him, it would be like being angry with Kohaku.  
  
The prince then bent down to her eye level. "Sango, I'm extremely sorry for what I tried to do to you. It was like I had no control over my body, and could only watch from the sidelines. Please sweet Sango, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He paused as a sad thought crossed his mind and continued. "If you cannot I will understand."  
  
The demon exterminator looked at him warmly and got to her feet. Putting her hand on his shoulder she spoke, "Eneshy I could never be angry with you for something that wasn't your fault." She then looked at her comrades all packed and ready to go. "Well we should be going, everyone's waiting for us."  
  
Miroku knew as well that he could not be angry with the prince. It wasn't his fault he was possessed. As he recalled, he was once possessed and tried to hurt Sango as well (one of his more degrading moments). So why was he still feeling the same way in which he felt before? He still wanted to through his face in the dirt and wipe that honorable look off of it. He quickly wiped his thoughts clear as he looked over at Sango and Eneshy. How could she walk so close to him, after what he did? Possessed or not, she should be feeling just a little unconvertible. Hmm... She is so beautiful he thought. The way her hair plays in the breeze, the way she walks and carries her self with so much pride, and her body was quite exquisite as well, especially that.butt.. Without realizing it Miroku began to drool as he was drawn closer and closer to her. Just close enough to.  
  
WHAM! "Hentai!" Screamed Sango as she busted a nice slap right across the houshi's cheek. "Oww Sango. What was that for?" Miroku asked innocently as he rubbed his burning cheek.  
  
"You know exactly what it was for!" She turned around and continued walking. "Stupid monk" mumble mumble mumble "lecherous hands" mumble mumble mumble.  
  
Interrupting Sango's mumblings the prince informed everyone to turn right at the fork in the path. Kagome could tell that Sang was still a little uneasy around the prince, and going to castle probably would just make things worse. The only reason she had convinced everyone on going was because she thought it would be a good opportunity to get Miroku jealous, and have him pronounce his obvious feelings towards her. But being a good friend to Sango, she couldn't have them going to the castle. She had to think of a good plan of dodging the bullet without sounding rude. and then it hit her.  
  
As the group began turning onto the right path, Kagome stopped and tugged on to Inuyasha signaling him to do the same. "Inuyasha I feel jewel shards!"She shouted overly loud so as the whole group to here her. "Um. and.er. Lots of them. Oh yeah, ten or even twenty eh heh heh."  
  
Everyone was taken aback, especially Inuyasha, " Seriously Kagome! Which way?!" The jewel sensor pointed to the left, the opposite way to the castle, "um that way. Now, we should hurry. because their getting further and further."  
  
Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was wonderful he thought! Now he wouldn't have to go to the castle. Masking his excitement he walked over to the prince to explain the situation. "Prince Eneshy I'm sorry, but we must decline your offer to stay at your palace. We are on a quest and something like twenty jewel shards is something we cannot allow to escape from us."  
  
Everyone bowed (except for Inuyasha) and turned to leave. "Wait Sango," called the prince. She stopped but did not look back and waited for what he had to say. "Sango, I meant everything I said before. So once your quest is over please come see me." Once she was sure he had nothing else to say she hopped on Kirara to catch up with everyone else.  
  
"So Kagome how far are we from the jewel shards." Asked Miroku, as he jumped onto Kirara's back, his arms wrapping around Sango's waist. It was probably a distance so he decided it would be best to save his energy.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt afraid. She new she had made up this story to help out Sango, but why did she have to say there was so many shards. They were definitely going to kill her, especially Inuyasha. Mustering up her courage, because she couldn't let them run around forever, she answered back. "Well actually," she tightened her grip on inuyasha just in case he tried to through her off from an anger attack, and continued, " there aren't ten or twenty jewel shards around." Inuyasha came to a halt and Kagome jumped off his back and ran towards Sango who had just landed. "Not ten or twenty well then how many?" Sango asked not quite understanding. After the time traveler did not answer, Inuyasha tried. "Hey wench we asked you a question."  
  
Hiding behind the confused Sango, she answered "Promise not to get mad."  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha was drawing nearer and nearer which was even making Sango a little nervous. Then Kagome continued. "Well there aren't any jewel shards around." Her voice dropped just above a whisper. "I made it up so we wouldn't have to go to the palace. I just." "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha came charging at her ready to kill, and poor Sango was stuck in the crossfire. "You stupid wench. When I get a hold of you" "SitBoy!" With that Inuyasha fell face down in the dirt, but quickly got back up. "I'm not finished with." "Sitboy!" Again Inuyasha faced planted into the ground. But got up once again "Why you stupid wench, I'll." "Sit Sit Sit!" Regaining her confidence she walked over to the six feet crater. "Now that'll teach ya." Miroku sat down next to the Inuyasha crater. "A woman's wrath is certainly a force to be reckoned with. I guess we should wait until Inuyasha regains conciseness to continue."  
  
"Think you," Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. She was lucky to be blessed with such a good friend.  
  
"Finally Inuyasha. Just let that be a warning." Kagome started waving her finger around all motherly and went on. "Next time you come at me again, it'll be a lot worse." Inuyasha knew that she was serious just fehed his way to the others. "Are you guys ready. We'll just continue this way." With that the group began walking down the path.  
  
Miroku was extremely cheery that he got his spot back at Sango's side. "I'm glad Kagome did what she did?" Sango turned to Miroku looking for an explanation. " I much rather be searching for the shards and Naraku, instead of staying at a palace. with that Prince." Sango was a little intrigued that he didn't want to spend time somewhere so luxurious that she had to question. "Oh yeah Houshi-sama what about all the beautiful woman you could be groping and looking at? I bet your upset about that." He looked at her and then smiled. "Why would I be, when I have the most beautiful one of all standing right next to me?"  
  
Sango wasn't sure if she should take his comment as something perverted or sweet. But she couldn't help from blushing. He could be so charming at times, but he always had to mess it up by his bad habits. She prepared herself for him to ruin the moment by his usual tactics, but to her amazement he kept his hands at bay. The exterminator looked up into his face and couldn't serpress a small smile from spreading across her own face. He turned and noticed her smile and began to wonder what made her smile so, something that she rarely did. "Sango, if I may ask, what are you thinking about?" Looking into his eyes she smiled once more, "I was just thinking how handsome you look when you're not acting like a hentai." She wasn't sure why she had told him the truth. Usually she would blush and start stuttering like a child, but this time it was different. Miroku in turn smiled. A smile so warm she thought her heart would melt. And then she noticed that lecherous hand getting ready to grope her like usual. But to Sango's surprise it gently grabbed her own hand. She looked up at Miroku who was staring straight ahead.  
  
He wasn't exactly sure why he was holding her hand as they walked through the forest, but what he did know was that it was a welcome change. He felt more at peace than he had in a long time, and he felt that he could protect Sango from anything at that moment. Because in reality, losing her was his worse fear. Maybe one day he could actually tell her how he felt with out hurting her. Miroku's thoughts were interrupted by a growling Inuyasha. "Naraku's nearby," He claimed coldly. "Brace your self. I think this is the final battle." With his words everyone prepared themselves for battle. This is it, thought Miroku. This is where it really counts. I'll either die here today, or rid myself of this curse. His heart was racing, his blood was boiling, but his soul was trembling. If he failed he wouldn't be able to spend his life with the one he loved. The one who taught him what it was to be alive. No, he had to win. for her.  
  
Ooooo.I'm evil the suspence must be killing you! Bwahahahaha! Yup the next chapter is the final battle.Hehehe I wonder what will happen? Oh wait no I don't I already know. Well anyway review and have a pleasant time on the internet. Brought to you by Anime junkies r' us. Oh and ps vote for Sesshomaru or Yoko. 


	5. Aishiteru and be happy

Hey everyone I'm back. Usually I update everyweek but my computer and I were having issues. It, for some reason, wouldn't let me on the internet. Then I had to hang at my grandmas for a week. And I was having writing feaver and I couldn't write, I wanted to cry. Oh and no one said who's finer! Yoko Kurama or Sesshomaru, dammit! And who's hair is more brushable! I wasn't going to update for like a month but I changed my mind. Well any who. This is the moment that we've all been waiting for. Serious Angst or at least it was to me. Review  
  
Disclaimer: I donnot own any of the characters in Inuyasha. But I do own this awsome death scene (who says awsome anymore), and I'm vary proud of it. I also own other wonderful things like my kenshin and Inuyasha cd's and Samarai X dvd, and yu yu hakusho movie, and bubblegum crisis box set, and fruits basket dvd's, and kare kano dvd's. *readers choke chibi-chan* Ok ok *gasp gasp* I'm done. ~:p  
  
Chapter 5: Aishiteru and be happy  
  
A black miasma filled the area notifying everyone that Naraku had just arrived. He stepped from the shadows accompanied by two others. On his left was his daughter Kana and on his right was Sango's dear brother, Kohaku. (just to let you all know Kagura had been killed already by Inuyasha) Within moments Insults were swapped and death threats were said, and the battle began. Kohaku had been ordered to slay Sango, Kana to slay Miroku, and Naraku himself would slay Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Kohaku, please don't!" Sango pleaded for her little brother to discontinue his assault. She knew that she could not bring herself to kill him, so the only option left was to defend. Kohaku kept raging on, his order was to kill the girl named Sango, and that was exactly what he was going to do.  
  
Meanwhile Miroku had his own hands full with Kana. Knocking the crazy albino back with Shakujou, he stole a quick glance at Sango who was struggling with her brother. If it wasn't her sibling, she could have easily defeated him by now. He decided that he had to end his battle with Kana quickly, so he could help Sango. The only way to do this, he decided, would be by opening his wind tunnel. Remembering the risk of venomous insects he began to think of another plan. He wouldn't be much help to Sango poisoned. Miroku turned to the left hearing the screams of a wounded slayer. The taiji-ya had been pierced in the shoulder by her brother's weapon and was kneeling on the ground in pain, and her crimson blood ran down her cat suit. He knew what had to be done. to save her. "Wind tunnel!" Everyone paused from their battles hearing the monk's words.  
  
"Fool!" Naraku said. "Havn't you learned anything. Where I go my venomous insects follow." Letting out a laugh, he raised his hand signaling his insects to fly into Miroku's wind tunnel before he could suck in his spawn. But it was too late, and Kana was gone, trapped in oblivion, an endless void of darkness. And the monk closed off his wind tunnel before the insects could enter. Naraku stared at the monk in horror and anger. "That wasn't suppose to happen," he stopped his battle with Inuyasha and turned towards Miroku, "I'll kill you myself." Inuyasha attempted to stop him from advancing on the bearer of the wind tunnel. "Your fight is with me, not with him!" Yelling, he pulled the demon Naraku back. Naraku glared at Houshi-sama and then at Sango. "I'll kill you right where it counts!" Pointing his hand at Sango, his fingers turned into long steaks, and before Inuyasha could attack, Naraku sent the steaks speeding toward her. "No Sango!" I will protect her. I've come too far to let the only thing I care about die. Miroku used all of his speed and strength to knock his beloved slayer to the ground, causing the steaks to pierce into his chest instead. He fell to the ground as Naraku began to laugh hysterically, leaving the monk gasping for air. "That will teach you! No one can survive five stakes through the chest," Naraku continued, in between cruel fits of laughter, "one was bond to hit your heart!" The battles stopped once again and the Inuyasha group stared in horror except for one. "No!" Sango crawled her way to the fallen monk. "I'll be fine Sango, don't worry." He placed a pained smile on his face, and slowly stood up. It was obvious he was in great pain. Sango left his side and turned towards Naraku, battle urea raging  
  
"Naraku! I will make sure you die!" Charging at him, with all her heart and soul focused on this one attack, she released hiraikotsu. Kagome watched, and knew that none of them alone could destroy Naraku no matter how powerful their attack was. It would take all of them as a team. "Inuyasha! Miroku! We all have to combine our attacks. The boomerang! Aim for Sango's boomerang! But don't destroy it, set your goal on combining your attacks with hiraikotsu. "Wind tunnel!" Miroku, without hesitation, tore off his prayer beads unleashing the black void once again. "Tetsuiga!" The hanyou had found the wind scar and unleashed his ultimate attack. While Kagome gathered all her miko power and shot her sacred arrow. Once they all combined, hiraikotsu turned into an array of energies sucking up everything as it soared towards their enemy. When contacting with Naraku, bright lights shot in every direction blinding everyone's vision. Though they didn't need to see to know what had happened. The screams of pain were enough. When the lights dimmed down and the miasma dispersed, the Inuyasha crew new it was all over. Not wasting time, Kagome ran to where Naraku once stood and gathered the jewel shards he left behind with his death.  
  
Miroku collapsed to the ground completely drained and covered in blood. Causing Sango to run to his aid. She dropped to her knees next to her beloved, and cradled him in her arms. Miroku opened his eyes to look into her beautiful face. "I'm sorry, Sango." He paused struggling to speak as a sad look came across his face, "I couldn't protect you." Holding back the tears she held him even tighter "No please don't talk like that, your gonna make it. Miroku" He looked up, the sad look vanishing, and in its place came a smile, a true smile. "That's the first time you ever said my name. Its sounds. pure coming from you." Coughing up blood he continued,"Sango, I was hoping things wouldn't turn out like this. But since they did, I just want you to know. that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for running you in circles, and hurting you, my intentions were only to protect you." Miroku could feel the life draining from him, but he had to tell her how his heart felt for her. "But before I die, you must know. Sango I love you, that's why I am giving my life for you. Though I wish. I wish that I could continue to be there for you. To help you and. and love you. I wish I could give to you what you gave to me. But please, before I leave, promise me that you'll live happy. That you'll find someone who loves you as much as I do. Someone to take the place in your heart I so desired." When she did not respond he pulled on her gently. "Promise me, and in turn I'll promise that we'll be together in our next life... and I'll make sure not to die. Sango please. I want you to be happy." Looking up he let another small smile grace his face. "Miroku, I can't. Please Miroku! Don't leave me!" Everyone stared as the slayer begged for the impossible. "I can never be happy without you. Not now, not ever! Please don't die. Look Miroku your free from your curse," the slayer tried desperately, " so you're gonna make it. You. you have to make it, please, tell me you'll make it." Her voice dwindled down to just above a whisper as Miroku painfully reached his once cursed hand up to caress her face. "Sango." Looking intently in her eyes trying to memorize her face to take to the after life with him, his hand limply fell to the cold ground and his eyes gently closed. "Miroku!!!" The screaming girl pressed her head against his, and let her tears flow free. The love of her life was gone. How could he leave her. Kohaku walked up to his sobbing sister but did not attack. Seeing her in so much pain began to bring back his memories of his dear sister and not only her but also his family and friends. As their faces flashed through his mind he began to scream in agony, shaking the whole forest, except for Sango, who was in her own world mourning over her dead love. It was too much for the small slayer to handle. He dropped to ground as he tried to suppress the memories, while Kagome and Inuyasha could do nothing but look. "I didn't know," whispered Inuyasha, "that they loved one another so much." He then turned his attention upon Kohaku who had pulled himself from the floor and was now running over to Sango. She was still sobbing over the dead houshi when he wrapped his arms around her. "Kohaku" and she cried in his little arms a few moments longer. "Sango.I'm not scared anymore." The boy's eyes began to glaze over and the jewel shard embedded in his back came out. Before he fell to the ground and voyaged to the world of forever dreams, he was able to say one last thing. "Live happy. sister" His small body lay on the cold earth next to Miroku's. The last two people she really cared about were gone. She was all alone.  
  
Standing up, tears were still burning down her cheeks as she left the bodies of her loved ones. Trying to surpress her emotions, but to no avail, she walked over to her two comrades who stood in silence. Wiping the tears from her face she began to speak, "Inuyasha, Kagome, since we have finally defeated Naraku, it's time for me to leave. I have avenged my village and set my brother free. It's time for me to start a new life. And. try to be happy." The taiji-ya turned her head to the ground trying to surpress the tears, and her voice trembled as she forced the rest of the words from her lips, "for Houshi-sama and Kohaku." "Are you sure your want to leave?" Kagome asked. She could understand why she would want to go, but it would be lonely without her. The taiji-ya only nodded. "But before I leave, I need the two of you to do me a favor." "What is it," answered the couple. " Please, will you bury," her voice choked, "Houshi-sama and Kohaku in my village.side by side. That's all I ask." "Yes" Inuyasha replied." "Think you." She turned to leave, "oh and the two of you," she turned around to get one last look at her friends before she left them, "be happy together. I'll miss you both." Sango then glanced at the small kitsune, who was huddled by a tree, crying. "You too, Shippo." Soon the slayer had disappeared into the dark forest, with the small Kirara at her heels.  
  
Authors note: I completely forgot about Shippo and Kirara untill I had finished so deal with it. But to more important matters.Houshi-sama is dead *tear* I was crying when I wrote this. I'm sure if it was because I wrote it well or because I'm listening to one of Kaoru's songs on the first Kenshin sountrack, number 19. I put it on mode so it repeats over and over and it adds to the death of Miroku. So if you read this I recommend you read it again while listening to this song. Oh and if you didn't think I did a good anough death, I'm really really sorry, I did the best I could. The next chapter should be kinda hard. Oh and no one is reading my other fic! You people are cruel! I really am enjoying writing that one and this one. But I think I enjoy writing my other one better. It an AU fic. Its really good in my opinion. Oh and I'm starting a yu yu hakusho fic too, for Hiei. Yay so anyway review!!!!! And if you don't you wont know what will happen. Bwahahaha. ok I can't be too evil right now I'm still tearing up. Review *tear* Review *grabbs tissue* Review. 


	6. mourning

Hey everyone. I'm still all teary from the last chapter. I'm such a big baby. And now I'm listening to the Misao image song, "Ice Blue Eyes". I like it. *bobs head to music* Wow this chapter gonna be a toughy. Anyway on to the show. Oh yeah and who's finer youko kurama or Sesshomaru and who's hair is more brushable? Oh and sorry for the spelling errors, that lil neko pointed out. Spelling is my worst subject so please beare with me. Oh and thanks to kataka mistress shiningani (I'm not sure if I spelt that right) for voting about sesshi and youko. Yeah there both really fine. Oh and for those who care my other fic is called silver rose. I once called it fallen petals of hope but it keeps acting all stupid so I changed it back to silver rose.  
  
Disclaimer: I donnot own any character of Inuyasha. I swear these things were invented to put our egos down. Jeez, they're so cruel.  
  
Sango walked through the dense forest, completely oblivious to where she was heading. With each step the Taiji-ya took came pain, unbearable pain. She was in a completely different world, which flashed the images of Miroku dyeing in her eyes. These images were burning in her mind, making her want to scream out in agony. The sun had completely disappeared and was replaced by the moon and it's glistening followers. Hours passed, and she was still walking steadily, until she lost her footing on a root. Not bothering to put out her hands, she fell straight onto the grass. Sango lay there lifeless. She wondered how long it would take for a demon to come and eat her, if she just lay there. She wanted to be with them, her family and Houshi-sama. There was nothing left for her here. There was no reason for her existence. Her will was the only thing that kept her from committing suicide. She rolled on her back to gaze at the stars, while the images of her loved ones subsided.  
  
"Mew" Kirara nuzzled her mistress's cheek, trying to comfort her in her time of need. Sango did not tare her eyes from the stars, but reached her hand to pet Kirara. "At least I still have you," she whispered. The broken slayer slowly drifted to the world of nightmares, where her tragedies would repeat themselves, mercilessly.  
  
She tossed and turned as she saw houshi-sama being stabbed by the steaks, and as his blood flying on to her face. She whimpered as she saw Kohaku lying lifeless on the ground. And when she saw Kohaku kill her father her eyes shot open and she sat up. She was lying on a bed with satin covers strewed on her sweating body. The room was dark, but just light enough to notice the expensive painting of majestic animals all over the walls. Above her was a great wall scroll of Royokan (sp?). She had encountered him once before, when she was young and lost in the forest. He was a sweet demon, almost like a guardian. He had protected her from other demons, and helped her find her way back home. She wondered if he found her lost again, where would he bring her now? "Where am I?" She asked aloud. Hearing her voice, a figure appeared from behind the shadows. "You're in my palace. I found you wounded and unconscious on the forest floor. So I brought you here." Sango new this voice, It was extremely familiar. "Eneshi?" She looked at the prince as he nodded in confirmation. "I'll leave you now, Sango. You can come out when you're ready. My home is completely open to you." With that he left, and once again she was alone.  
  
Sango sat in the room sorting through her thoughts. Would she stay here? If so, how long? She argued with herself for quite sometime until she finally decided on venturing out of her room. A nice walk through the gardens would probably do her some good. And maybe some food. "Come on Kirara." The little fire cat jumped from a small red satin pillow made especially for her, and joined her mistress.  
  
Sango walked through the brightly lit corridors, until she finally reached the main room, where people were buzzing about. But she did not notice them, as for she was slipping in and out of reality as she walked. The servants and high royalty just stared at her, as she walked out of the front door. "Is that the prince's new woman?" Asked one of the queens to a servant girl. "No, I don't think so mam. I think she's just some stinky women he took pity on and brought here." Another woman interrupted. "You too should be ashamed of yourselves talking so lowly of someone you don't even know! I heard she's an experienced taiji-ya and is going through some rough times. Please treat her with sincerity." The plump woman rose from her seat and walked out the door, leaving the rest of the crowd behind. She was wearing a many layered rich Kimono. It's red satin color glistened in the sun. And her hair was pinned in a large bun at the top of her head. The woman walked through the garden in search for Sango. She wasn't sure why she was looking for her, maybe she was just curious about what had happened to her. The woman finally came upon a small figure, sitting lazily on one of the garden benches. "Hello dear, do you mind if I sit beside you?" The figure said nothing, so the woman took the silence as an ok. When she sat down Sango broke from her trance and jumped from the bench, unsheathing her sword ready to attack. Realizing it was just a noblewoman her sword dropped from her hand and onto the ground. And soon she collapsed as well, tears falling freely from her eyes once again. The slayer didn't care that this woman was watching her. If the same thing happened to her she would cry as well. She was sick of always trying to appear strong. She had emotions that hurt just as much as other woman, or even more. She wasn't as strong as everybody thought. The tears kept falling, and she put her face in her hands and continued to cry on her knees. Her heart was filling with so many emotions, she couldn't handle it. Betrayal, hurt, loneliness, and so much more.  
  
The woman watched as the girl broke down infront of her very eyes. She wasn't sure of what to do, so she walked and knelt beside the fallen Taiji- ya. "Dear dear. It's alright to cry." She continued softly, as she stroked Sango's soft hair. "Yes, cry it all out. I'm sure what ever happened to have a slayer on her knees in tears must have been extremely painful. Yes, just cry, I'm here for you." And that was exactly what Sango did, she cried and cried until she had no more tears to shed. "They were killed." Sango mumbled almost inaudible. "Everyone I love. all belong to the earth now." The woman did not press for any details until Sango was ready to give them out. Instead she coaxed the young woman until she was willing to go back to the palace.  
  
The two stood up. Sango felt a little better, after her small outburst, but still her heart pained and she figured it always would. She looked up at the noblewoman with gratitude. "What is your name?" "Shiori," she replied, "and yours?" Sango averted her eyes straight ahead. "My name is Sango. I'm sorry you had to see that back there." Shiori kept her soothing demeanor as she spoke, "One second you have everything, and the next you're left with nothing, it's completely understandable." The two walked to the castle and entered the grand hall leading to Sango's room "You know," said Shiori, "there's a ball room dance to honor your arrival. It would mean a lot to Prince Eneshi if you made an appearance." They walked into Sango's room, and on the bed was a lavender kimono with small white cranes. It was a beautiful material that Sango had never seen before, and it was lined with gold. Shiori went for the door. "Well, I do hope you come down." She then disappeared to her own room.  
  
Sango sat on the bed and stared down at the kimono, contemplating if she should really go to the ball. She felt she wasn't ready. She still wanted to be alone. But why? So she could continue to grieve and wish herself dead. She sighed, unsure of what to do. Miroku had asked her to be happy. How could she be happy pining over his death? "Stupid monk, how am I suppose to be happy when you're not around." She decided that he would want her to go, so she would. She showered and dressed. Without much effort she pinned up her hair and left for the ballroom.  
  
She arrived quite late, and people were already dancing and engaging in deep conversation. She hoped no one would bother her as she made her way to the food tables. At least she would get to fill her stomach.houshi-sama always ate like a pig. Her mind trailed off into memories of Miroku and a small tear slid down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away and returned to reality. She looked at the food, feeling her appetite suddenly gone. The Taiji-ya took in a deep breath and walked over to an empty seat and sat down. A man made his way up to her ready to ask her for a dance. "I couldn't help but notice you from across the room. Would you care to dance?" He waited for a reply but received none. Sango was in another trance. The man asked again and received nothing, so he walked away angry, muttering something about crazy people.  
  
Eneshi noticed that Sango had come down to the ball. He was quite surprised, the shape he found her in, left him to believe that she would be isolating herself. She truly was strong, he thought to himself. He walked over to her. "Sango." He received no answer. "Sango?" Still she said nothing, still in another world. "Sango!" This time he almost shouted. She looked at him completely unknowing that she was crossing between worlds. "I was surprised you came down, and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of dancing with me." He extended his hand and she took it. They danced for a few songs. Sango didn't see any harm in just dancing. Though she wished it was Miroku she was dancing with instead of Eneshi. She longed to share moments like this with houshi-sama. "Sango, I know what happened to you. And I know I can never replace the love you had for the monk, Miroku, but I hope that with time you will give me a chance." Sango said nothing to this, like Eneshi expected. Miroku had told her to find someone, it was his last wish, so how could she say no. Maybe.  
  
Bwahahahaha. Don't worry guys this is strictly Sango and Miroku. Ha! Eneshi could never take the place of Miroku. No one can! *growls at Sango fan boys*Poor Sango *tear* Anyway pleez review with your thoughts. Oh, and I want to make a AMV but I don't know how can someone tell me. 


	7. Only You

Yo, I'm finally back from the dead. Well, not really my computer wouldn't go on the net for like a month, damn these essential to life pieces of machinery! Well I got a new computer so my other fics wont be updated for another week or two cuz I need to get the chapters out of my old computer. Anyway this is the last chapter I wrote it before the hell whole in which we call school started. Well I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha so leave me alone evil disclaimer people! (O_O I love this face he looks like he's on crack or something.)  
  
Chapter 7: Only You  
  
For months, Sango did her best to adapt to her new life. The trances had all and all stopped, except for the occasional flashback. Everything was fine, just fine. Or at least that's what Sango tried to tell herself. The more she said she was OK, the more she started to believe it herself. The taiji-ya was leaving the castle doors, making her way to the village. Today she was giving demon slaying lessons to the villagers. Even though the weather was dark and storm clouds hovered above the area, Sango knew the villagers would be out, and willing to learn. After gathering a nice sized crowd, she was ready to teach. "The first thing about being a good slayers is awareness." Sango then through a light weight rock at a unexpecting, young man. The rock hit his shoulder and he yelped in pain. "You see," Sango started, "if he was aware he could have easily saw that rock coming." She walked over to the young villager and outstretched her hand to help him up. "I'm sorry about that. I thought you would jump out of the way." The boy scratched his head and put on a goofy smile. "I guess I wasn't paying attention." He brushed himself off and smiled again. The skilled slayer made her way back to the middle of the circle. "Well--"  
  
Rustle Rustle  
  
"What was that?" asked one of the villagers, with a slight tone of fright. Sango put her finger to her lips, signaling the need for silence. This was a good opportunity for the villagers to learn first hand, she thought. By the sounds of its movement the demon seemed fairly weak anyway. Throwing her boomerang in the direction of the sounds, Sango forced out the demon. A six legged creature emerged from the bushes, its eight eyes leering at the crowd of people. Like she thought, it was a mere spider demon. "Who wants to test their skill?" The taiji-ya looked from face to face, none seemed willing. Waiting for an opponent the demon grew impatient and lunged at what he thought would be his next meal. Not having time to use her weapons, Sango ran to the little girl and pushed her to the cold hard ground before the enormous spider claw could pierce through her. Instead it lightly grazed Sango's left shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked the small child before her as she got up and readied hiraikotsu. "If no one is ready to take on this minor league demon, I suggest you pay attention." With one throw, the bone boomerage beheaded the demon. It fell to the ground, twitching untill it died. The villagers cheered wildly. " Your amazing Exterminator!" "I wish my wife could do that!" "Do it again!" "Will you marry me?!"  
Sango felt a bit flustered from all the compliments but managed to say her goodbye before heading back to the castle. "Well, that's all for today. I'll come back tomorrow.". On the way she began to feel a bit light headed. "It's probably because I'm hungry," she said to herself. "Yeah I'm. just." Sango collapsed, just inches away from the main entrance, purple liquid oozing from her shoulder. Hallucination  
  
"Mommy, mommy, look what I made you?" Sango looked down at the small girl holding a basket of flowers. "Mommy?" she repeated to herself. Did she mean her? Sango stared a little while longer at the cute little girl, who happen to bear a striking resemblance to herself, before taking the flowers. "Thank you." She pat the girls head, still confused about what was happening, before she took off running into the meadow of lilies. "Be careful!" Sango's eyes widened. Where did that come from? Was this some sort of dream, or. Before she could decipher anymore two strong arms wrapped around her waist. "She looks just like you, my love." That voice. that smell. They were so familiar. She turned around to stare directly into no other that Miroku's violet eyes. Her eyes brimmed with tears while her heart danced. Yes, this wasn't a dream this was real. This had to be real. Everything else was just a bad dream. Yes, this was real.  
  
End of Hallucination ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Sango, come one! Wake up!" No. No. Sango closed her eyes tighter trying to ignore the calls of reality, and hold onto her perfect life. After it had all faded, her eyes reluctantly opened. "Thank Kami you're awake. You had been poisoned by that spider you f-" "No? Stop, this isn't real?" Sango sat up and closed her eyes trying to return to her dream world. Eneshi stared in confusion. "What are you talking about! Of course this is real." "No! You're wrong! This is fake! Why did you bring me back?! Why didn't you let me stay where I was?! I was happy!" Before receiving any kind of answer Sango stood up and ran out the door. Obviously her energy had been restored.  
She proceeded running right out of the village. Why was she running away? She asked herself. She knew why. She decided she didn't belong in that village, and it was wrong for her to try and start a new life. It was stupid! At least that was what Sango believed. This was all Miroku's fault! He was enjoying death with his family and loved ones. While she, she had to stay here by herself. He was selfish, she decided. He understood nothing!  
Distracted by the change in scenery, Sango stopped. When had she arrived in the forest? Taking in a deep breath she sat down, her back against a large oak tree. "There's no point. My existence is absolutely irrelevant," the taiji-ya mumbled to herself as she noticed a sound come from the bushes. Her usual reaction would be to through Hiraikotsu and slay the demon on the spot. But this time, she decided to do nothing. The slayer waited for her death as small trickles of rain began to fall. She looked up, allowing the drops to fall against her face as the demon closed in. "Everything's so beautiful when it rains."  
"Lord Sesshomaru, was that the voice of a woman, or am I hearing things?" Small green feet made their way to a tall profile. In return to the question, the figure moved from the shadows, revealing long silver hair and amber eyes. Sesshomaru walked in the direction of the voice. He knew who it had come from, because of his keen sense of hearing. Though he definitely didn't expect to hear it out here. There she was, the female taiji-ya that traveled with his mongrel brother, sitting pathetically under a tree awaiting death. Sesshomaru slowly raised his hand, in it, his deadly whip. With one quick movement the demon before Sango was cut in two. "Pathetic human," he said as the whip disappeared.  
Sango's eyes opened to the voice of the man who stole death away from her. She was so close. Her head turned, so she could meet the face of the mysterious voice. Though she was not expecting who she saw. "Sesshomaru? What.why did you do that?" "What are you doing?" he asked coldly avoiding the question by asking another. Sango's eyes diverted to the ground. "I was dying." There was a long period of silence, neither wanting to speak. "Humans really are pathetic." The slayer's chestnut eyes averted back to the demon beside her as he went on. "The race should be exterminated. You humans understand nothing about life and values." He gently ran his fingers through his hair as he preached. "How can you say that? You kill everything that crosses your path!" Sango was not willing to have some lethal demon telling her about values. "Like I said, humans deserve to be slaughtered." "You're no better. You not only kill humans, you kill your own kind in the same manner. You're in no position to preach!" Sesshomaru's voice did not change and his anger did not flare. He simply stated. "You're the one who is trying to die." The slayer could say nothing. He was right she was the one trying to die. What did he know? She already tried to live. "You don't understand," she whispered softly. "I understand completely. Humans truly are disgraceful. You felel you need to be around someone to live. How pathetic. You want to die because everyone else is dead." He paused checking Sango's face for confirmation before he continued. "If you want to die. I'll kill you myself. It will just be one less human. Well?" The demon lord readied his whip. "What will it be?" After receiving no answer he made his weapon disappear, and turned around. "I didn't think so." He walked off, his servant at his heels. Sango watched him vanish. Why hadn't she said yes? She missed her chance to release her soul, again. Was it something he said? His voice repeated in her head. You want to die because everyone else is dead~life or values~have to be around someone~truly disgraceful~I'll kill you myself. It was true. She did want to die because everyone else was gone. It hurt so much being alone. Won't dying stop the pain? The rain began to pour down as Sango drifted deeper in thought. Her vision became blurred so she closed her eyes. As she recalled, Sesshomaru was once alone. Now he had Jakken and Ren, but he was probably alone for most of his life. Did he feel the same pain? "Loneliness, it's like an arrow through the heart." He's still living. He has even found companions. Sesshomaru was truly strong. "Sesshomaru, lend me your strength and I can make it. The taiji-ya stood, her muscles strained from so much running. "Hsssss" Sango's quickly turned around, startled. What was that? A giant snake demon was less than a foot away from her. Why hadn't she felt it's presence before it got so close? The demon took no time attacking the sore slayer. Unfortunately, Sango's reflexes didn't kick in in time to dodge, and the serpent ripped at the soft flesh of the taiji-ya's side. Pulling herself away she began running towards the village, where she had left her weapons. How could she have left without them? The snake struck again, this time only lightly grazing her back. Sango began to panic. If things continued like this she wouldn't make it. It struck again, piercing into her chest. "No." Sango stopped running and turned around to face the giant serpent. Panting for air her blood making large pools on the forest floor. "No." She wasn't ready to die. Where was the serpent a half hour ago? Why now? "No! I will not die! Do you hear me?! I will not die!" Sango's world became enveloped in black, total darkness.  
Chestnut eyes sprang open. "Where am I?" The girl quickly ran her hands across her chest in confusion. "My wounds, they're gone. Where. what happened?" Her panic soon fell as she realized she was in a hut. One of the villagers must have found me. But that doesn't explain my wounds. The door slid open, exposing a small bit of moonlight. Jingle, jingle. That sound, Sango's heart began to race, she new it so well. "Sango, are you awake?" That voice. Her heart sped even faster. It couldn't be. Her breathing became unsteady as all her normal bodily functions went out of control. The voice spoke again. "Sango, are you all right?" Hesitantly, she turned around, preying everything wasn't another dream. Her eyes opened wide, as they became filled with tears. It was really him! Not Eneshi, but Miroku! She rose to her feet and slowly made her way to him in a sea of emotions. Gently she pressed her hand on his cheek. He was real, it wasn't her imagination, he really came back. Sango then fell against his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him, in the fear that he would disappear.  
Miroku stood stiff from the surprise. What made her react like this. Why was she crying? He pulled her against him softly. "Sango, why are you crying?" The taiji-ya couldn't answer, still in shock from his presence, so Miroku said something else. "You got hurt pretty badly from the fight with another one of Naraku's incarnations, Shira. I'm surprised you woke up so soon." Sango raised her head to look into Miroku's eyes. Shira? Naraku? Outside she could hear Inuyasha and Kagome bickering. How? Everything is normal. Was everything before a dream? The hell she had experienced was just a dream. Her eyes softened. "Miroku." She whispered and laid her head against his chest. It was just a dream. "That's the first time you said my name." The monk was at loss of why Sango was acting so strange. But instead of trying to figure things out, he decided to just enjoy the moment. For he knew, by tomorrow this night would be just a memory. "Miroku?" The soft voice against him called. He grunted in acknowledgment, allowing Sango to ask her question. "Will you promise me something?" "Anything." His deep voice tickled her ear as he spoke. "Promise me that you'll stay with me forever." Miroku didn't think twice before answering. He knew he could never leave her side and could not even see a future without her. "I promise. kooichi"  
  
~ End ~ For now  
  
Yay that's the end. I hope you all liked the twist. I think this was the longest chapter. Sorry for making Sesshi's part so short. I wasn't going to even put him in here but I love Sesshomaru so I let him have a spot in the lime light. Oh and for all those who don't know kooichi means my love. I thought that sounded better than say in my love. I thought this chapter came out really good. So tell me what you think and review. I'm glad I finished not that I didn't love writing it because I did. I think this is my favorite fic to write. But since the evil place where we are forced to go Monday through Friday and learn has started it's been hard to find time to write. I swear I have about a minimum of four tests a day! There so cruel. Well I might add a part two when ever I find the time but don't count on it anytime soon. 


End file.
